A nymph in love
by Aurora Spirit
Summary: A little nymph is in love. Just like usual, but this is modern times, and she met him on the net.


_What if the nymphs and the gods just goes on like always - even today? _

_This was done just for fun, trying to write a myth the way it could have occured if it took place in present time. _

_Note: An oread is a mountan nymph, and Urania is the nymph of the element Uranium.

* * *

_

A nymph in love

The little nymph Urania was happy. The little nymph Urania was in love. All right, her older sisters Gold and Silver had warned her several times against dating strangers she'd only met on the chat site Hermessquare at Gaianet.  
- Who knows what kind of Satyr or Monster or even Giant it might be you're chatting with, they'd probably say.

But electric-boi was none of these things. Urania was certain about that. He was nice, cool and fun and they had been chatting for weeks now. During time Urania should really have spent programming, but that was so utterly boring that she had to do something else sometime. Why did oreads had to program continental drift and volcano systems all the times? Why weren't there more funny things to do?

She had told electric-boi that. And he had understood. He had understood that she was bored and needed diversion in her life. As well as he had understood what a drag knows-it-all big sisters could be.  
- I have three of them, he'd told once.

Then she told about how annoying little sisters could be, always sticking their nose into things that weren't really their business, like Plutonia and Magania always did. electric-boi had understood that too, even if he had no little sisters.

And then came the day he asked to meet her.

**qt-oread-u**: Not so sure  
**electric-boi**: Oh, come on! Dont b shy!  
**qt-oread-u**: Not shy. Only careful.  
**electric-boi**: Good. U'r a smart gal. B-ing careful is always gr8. But let's meet in a public place. Like Lush 4est. Every 3 there is crowded w dryads. No one can harm u among all these ppl. Pls! I'd say I die 4 u, but that's a lie, since I'm immortal.  
**qt-oread-u**: OK. I'll b there!

On the big day Urania had bribed little sister Cecia to keep an eye on things, say that Urania was just out for air if someone asked. Then she had ran all the stairs up to the ground and flew to Lush Forest. The wonderful forest with all the dryads. All right, they were a funny breed. All green. And they were kinda slow. Wood heads, her mother Metallia had used to call them.

But never mind – there he was. electric-boi. She had recognised him the very first time she saw him. Not just because he wasn't the only non-dryad here. But because he looked just the way she had thought him to. Young and slender, almost boyish. Sun-bleached hair in a spiky hairdo, worn jeans and a black T-skirt saying Second to none.

He had smiled when she appeared and first he had appeared a bit shy. But he had soon lost that attitude. They went for a walk and they had ended up talking for hours, about everything from other people on Hermessquare to sisters and brothers and their mutual like for the latest hit by Hot Muse and their dislike for Marsyas. (That old skeleton! electric-boi had called him.)

They had met several times more. And later Urania could not remember if it has been on their fourth or fifth meeting they had kissed for real. And the meeting after they had done it.

Bye bye virginity!

**qt-oread-u**: Somehing's happened. Something trbl  
**electric-boi**: What?  
**qt-oread-u**: Cant C U anymore.  
**electric-boi**: Why?  
**qt-oread-u**: I... I'm pregnant. No one's found out, but I must run away.  
**electric-boi**: Wait, let me help u!  
**qt-oread-u**: No, It's 2 l8  
**electric-boi**: Can't be! Come to Lush 4est. Our usual meeting place. I'll help u. Have connections u know!  
**qt-oread-u**: I'll b there.

She hadn't know what else to say. And here she was now waiting for electric-boi. But he wasn't coming. Urania felt like crying. Had he dumped her? She felt tears stinging her eyes.

Then a wind rushed through the trees and she could hear thunder in the sky.  
- Great! Crappy weather on it's way too, she said out loud.  
- No, only me on my way! Hands covered her eyes. His familiar smell of honey.  
- electric-boi! So you came after all?

– Well sort of. I've given you something. It's in your pocket now. A credit card. Unlimited funding. Use it and you and your son can go anywhere you want. I suggest the mortal city of New York. Your son is supposed to be a nuclear scientist.

– What do you know about... You've been seeing the oracle?  
- Sort of.  
- Stop saying that all the time! Now, are you coming with me to New York? I wanna go there with you!  
- No, I can't do that. I have duties that keep me from that kind of easy life. But I might come visit you now and then. And we can meet on Hermessquare of course!  
- Oh please... just one last kiss.  
- Well... all right.

electric-boi let go of the hands covering her eyes and Urania turned.  
- You know I... Zeus!


End file.
